Beauty or the Beast?
by Damonfan123
Summary: A short oneshot with Dalaric slash action! Smut, don't like, don't read. Damon had had a rather bad night, and when he finally meets Alaric for a drink at the loft, things go un-according to plan.


**Okay, so this is a really crappy attempt at my first Dalaric oneshot. In response to a few requests from reviewers on my main story, His Vampire Kiss, I'm offering up some Dalaric action! They are actually my favorite pairing and I'm planning a lot more future stories and oneshots for them. Unfortunately, I'm quite disappointed with this effort. It just wasn't what I really wanted, but I typed it all late at night in one sitting, so here it is! **

**As always, please, please, pretty please read and review! I really appreciate it and am motivated by your opinions, good or bad. Thank you. **

The door of the loft had been closed for the past three hours. Three hours. That was three hours later than normal.

Alaric was now sitting tensely in the easy chair with the best view of his entryway, waiting-though he would never admit to it-for the darkly handsome face of his best friend to emerge with its trademark grin. Ric had been pacing and moving spots for too long now. He wanted to go to bed and forget his loneliness. He was embarrassed that he was this dependent on what was supposed to be a simple nightly ritual, nothing formalized or spoken. It just was.

Every night for months, Damon and Alaric had met together to drink and enjoy their unlikely friendship. Whether it was the Grill, the boarding house, or the loft, they somehow always ended up running into each other. On nights when Alaric staid home, Damon would show up unannounced as if it were the most expected thing in the world. And usually Alaric would act annoyed, feigning fatigue or boredom with his best friend. However, now he knew the façade was up. He couldn't even lie to himself anymore! It had been three hours, and Alaric was going crazy.

Damon was late because he'd been in a fight with Stefan, over-who else?-Elena. He was so sick of his brother blaming him for the young doppelganger's confusion over where her heart laid. In truth, Damon had given up on pursuing her a long time ago. Now it was her that was seeking him! And Stefan was too jealous, or stupid, to realize it. So instead of meeting Ric and getting pleasantly buzzed, Damon was beating the shit out of his younger brother for suggesting that Damon had somehow compelled Elena to want him. The mere mention of such a lie had taken him over the edge. And when Damon got mad, he got bad. He was ten times stronger than his bunny-eating little brother. This alone gave him the immediate upper hand. It didn't help that Damon had been in enough brawls with other vampires to at least triple his brother in experience too.

He pulled away when Stefan stopped healing as fast, which didn't take long. His hands were bloody and his clothes were a mess. Rage flowed through him at the same speed he left the boarding house: FAST. He ran to the loft, at a loss for where else to go. He knew Alaric had probably gone to bed, sick of waiting. So he was extremely surpised that when he jerked open the door to Alaric's apartment, his best friend was sitting there staring at him.

Damon suddenly realized that he looked like he'd just killed a dorm full of college kids and he was standing in the foyer of a man who was definitely opposed to such rash and dangerous behavior.

Alaric's eyes widened in horror. What the Hell? He was relieved that Damon finally showed up, but he was covered in blood and his eyes spoke volumes about his unstable mental state. He had to have killed someone. And the vampire hunter in Ric spoke up, appalled at the fact that he was friends with a cold-blooded monster.

Damon's mouth dropped open, searching for words. Ric was on his feet, already in an accusing stance.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." Alaric hissed. He wouldn't have it. He couldn't deal with the guilt he felt seeing Damon standing there, an image of death. He felt partially responsible for not staking the vampire when he first arrived at Mystic Falls, as he'd planned. But now it was too late, and he loved Damon too much to consider killing him. Wait…had he just said love?

"Ric. Ric, I swear, I didn't kill anyone!" Damon raised his hands in a gesture communicating innocence. His voice was ragged and upset.

"Oh yeah, maybe you didn't notice but you are positively DRIPPING with blood!" Alaric shouted, though he felt slightly less pissed at the prospect of human life being spared, at least for tonight.

"Didn't I tell you I'd stopped doing that?! You know I don't kill anymore, because of you! Because YOU don't like it. And I have enough control, when I want to, to keep my fangs in my own mouth. Unlike my idiot brother…" Damon's voice was menacing, matching his aggressive stance and hurt expression. Alaric felt bad for jumping to conclusions, but he knew Damon in this state was capable of a lot more than just killing someone. Hell, he could probably take out the whole town.

It wasn't until Ric noticed the swimming blue pools of cyan that were Damon's eyes that he truly believed what Damon was saying. They were breathtakingly beautiful, reflecting and capturing at the same time. And now they looked sad. Sure, rage was tinting the edges, but Damon was hurt. Alaric was familiar with hurt Damon. He would pretend not to fell, not to care, but deep down, he was just as human as anyone walking down the street. Perhaps even more so due to vampire's intensified emotions.

"What happened?" Alaric asked in a softer voice, moving closer to the practically vibrating Damon.

"It doesn't matter. This blood is Stefan's. And yes, he's alive too. He's probably still laying there healing on the floor of the living room." Damon's voice betrayed the root of the reason for his mood, and Alaric knew he'd touched on a sore spot.

"Is this about Stefan and Elena?" Alaric asked gently, prodding a bit further.

"Does it matter?" Damon growled, suddenly appearing in front of Ric with vampire speed. Alaric instinctively took a step back, but not before his hand grazed Damon's abdomen in an attempt to keep his balance. The hard muscles underneath Damon's blood soaked black T-shirt were just as magnificent as any other part of him. From his onyx hair to his cerulean eyes, Damon was perhaps the most gorgeous man ever to walk the earth. Ric had never swung that way before, but if he did, it would be for Damon. Their blooming friendship had inevitably led Ric to wonder what a relationship would be like, but Damon was to preoccupied with Elena to even think about Ric like that. And surely he wasn't gay. Hell, Ric wasn't gay either! So he again shoved his thoughts down, staring into Damon's eyes with nervousness.

When Ric tried to move away, Damon reached out and caught his arm, yanking him back towards him.

"Do you want to know something, Ric?" He breathed Alaric's name in a seductive voice. Damon was sick of pretending. His anger and loss of control were culminating in yet another regrettable move tonight, but he didn't care. "I don't love Elena. I don't think I ever did. And I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm still hung up on her when I've moved on."

Alaric was surprised not only by Damon's admission but by his proximity to the dark vampire's perfect form. His breath was increasingly shallow.

Damon lifted his hand to Ric's imperfectly shaven jaw line, running his cool, slender fingers down it and stopping at Ric's chin. "I moved on a while ago."

Alaric was frozen, completely taken aback by Damon's sudden predatory glare. He should be worried, but he was welcoming this. He wanted this. Even if it was just a one night fit of rage mixed with pain. He wanted Damon. Even covered in blood. Damon seemed to sense it. That or he didn't care whether or not Ric wanted it or not.

Damon's face hovered centimeters in front of his best friend's handsome countenance. He was beyond caring tonight. But he did care, that was why he was doing it! He couldn't hide it anymore. The past few months had seen not only a growing friendship, but a codependence which had evolved into feelings…well, Damon didn't really have a way with understanding feelings, but he did know he wanted Ric in bed. He wanted to kiss him in a way he was unfamiliar with. Not a quick fuck and drain like he was used to, but a real relationship. But it would never work. Still, it wasn't stopping him now, was it?

Damon crushed his soft lips into Ric's rougher ones, pushing his tongue into Ric's mouth. Shocked, Alaric was unable to move for a few seconds. Then, when Damon's hungry mouth was consuming him, he found the strength to return the kiss, dueling aggressively with Damon's hot tongue. Ric moaned uncontrollably, immediately cursing himself for letting his arousal show.

Damon pulled back momentarily, his eyes an even brighter shade of blue. They were fixed on Alaric in surprise and dark satisfaction.

"You like this." Damon grinned before going back in for more. The two were soon pressed against a wall and each other. Alaric couldn't stand the tantalizing feel of Damon's hips digging into his own. He had to do something to relieve the growing ache in his groin, but Damon was holding him too close to move.

Damon's hands trailed down Alaric's sides, caging him in. When he reached the waist of the blue jeans, he swiftly ripped them off, revealing his raging hard-on. Ric fumbled to get Damon's pants off simultaneously but he made little progress due to Damon's distracting ministrations. Vampire strength and speed were really an advantage, he thought.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Damon mumbled into Ric's neck, removing his shirt and pants in the blink of an eye. His strong chest and shoulders were all Ric could think about. He ran his hands desperately over every inch of the angelic form before him. Damon returned the favor, relishing the heat Ric was giving off and trying not to vamp out from sheer arousal. He didn't know how Ric would react.

In order to push things along, Damon bent down onto his knees and took Alaric's erection into his mouth. Alaric moaned deeply at the sensations Damon was giving his cock. If he didn't slow down, Ric was going to cum in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

"Damon, I'm going to…" Ric ground out as a warning.

"Good!" Damon smirked, continuing at an even faster pace.

"DAMON!" Ric roared the name as he found his climax in absolute heaven. He felt like every bone in his body had dissolved into fine powder. Damon supported him as he slumped back against the wall, unable to stand any longer.

"Glad to know I haven't lost my touch," Damon smirked and whispered into Ric's ear. Always so cocky…

He didn't waste much time before flipping Ric onto his stomach.

"Damon, wait…" Ric asked, unsure. He had never done anything like this before and the mere thought of it made him fell apprehensive.

"Shh, everything will be just fine, I promise, Ric." Damon purred. He didn't intend to cause his friend any excess pain.

Alaric tried to relax and laid his head down, still spent from his mind-blowing orgasm.

Damon bit into his own wrist and let the blood coat his member, acting as lube. He positioned himself gently at Ric's entrance. Then he leaned down and nibbled at Ric's ear, eliciting more sexy groans from the man. Damon wrapped his palms around the front of Ric, pressing them into his toned chest. He then let them trail gently to Ric's hips.

"Kiss me." He said quietly, pleading.

Ric gladly obliged, turning his head to accept Damon's soft, plump lips against his own. He was again lost in ecstasy.

Damon pushed gently into Ric's hole, taking time to get him used to his size before moving at all. When finally did start to thrust slightly, Ric moaned, but not in pain. The feeling of fullness was delightful, worth any discomfort which he felt. The vampire blood was serving to alleviate any pain almost as soon as it appeared. He relaxed further into the rhythm of Damon's hips.

Damon's hands gripped Alaric's hips with ferocity, picking up the pace. Damon was completely lost in the perfection of Ric's body around his own. The feel of their skin touching and their tongues mingling was even better than he ever could've imagined. He could fell himself nearing the cliff of climax. His face was flickering between vampire and human. He was trying not to scare Ric but everything was so much, it was hard for even him to be in complete control.

"It's okay, Damon, you don't have to fight it. I trust you." Ric murmured during a break in the kissing.

Damon, relieved, let the capillaries around his eyes fill with blood and his fangs emerge through his gums.

Just when he was about to release he bit into Ric's shoulder without even thinking about it. The blood was impossibly rich and thick, tinged with arousal. Its heat pushed Damon over the edge. He took only a few mouthfuls as he thrust the last couple of times before slumping to the side, dazed by pleasure.

"Holy Shit, Ric." That was all Damon could think to say. The events of earlier were completely forgotten and the man laying next to him dominated his every thought. "I'm sorry, about the bite…"

"It felt…good." Ric was surprised that it was the truth. "And Yeah. Shit." Ric was amazed at the chemistry and pure pleasure he had with a semi-evil vampire who he'd wanted to kill at one point, and who'd showed up to his house drenched in blood. It almost scared him. He reached to his back and found the two small puncture wounds that Damon had inflicted.

"You want to go again?" Damon grinned, looking over at Alaric.

"Damon, I'm a human, remember!?" Alaric was disappointed that he needed much more recovery time than the onyx-haired specimen of perfection laying next to him.

"Right." Damon grouched sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Five minutes, then."

Ric could only chuckle.


End file.
